Western Australiaball
Western Australiaball |founded = 1829, joined the Australian Federation in 1901 |image = Western Australiaball.png |caption = I am the 2nd largest subdivision by area!!! |government = Commonwealth monarchy |personality = Tough, Blunt talking, slightly sophisticated, likes the ocean and the desert. |language = English |capital = Perth |affiliation = Australiaball Commonwealthball |religion = Christianity Atheism |friends = Australiaball South Australiaball |likes = Small regional airports, China, "Cities", really good city planning, endless beaches, being far away from everything, mining, little planes, tourists, skyscrapers, wanting perth to be dubai, wanting to be dubai, efficient transport, iron ore, nickel and WIIIINNNEEEEEEEE |hates = Eastern States taking all the WA mining profit, cold temperatures, cyclones, lack of awareness of wa cyclones, Chinese economic slowdowns, Eastern states in general, Tasmania, tiny islands, lack of tourism, Having to fix issues caused by eastern states, GST. Bushfires. |intospace = Nah mate. |bork = Mine mine |food = Fish and Chips by the beach |status = Currently mining. |reality = A state of Australiaball |military = ADF, vast expanses stopping people coming }}Western Australiaball is a part of Australiaball. He is of largest state of Australiaball. He is of 3rd most populous state of and the westernmost state in Australiaball with over 2 1/2 million people. History When UKball decided to expand its land to stop growing European powers taking the rest of the continent, the Swan River Colony was established on clay in the west of Australiaball. With the discovery of vast mineral deposits across the west of the country, the colony quickly became a state, and its Capital, Perth was established. Relevant Issues # Western Australiaball feels neglected and used by Australiaball. This is often also referred to as the "Mining Boom". # Like Queenslandball, it's always hot. How to draw is based on Australiaball. # Color the basic circle stripe of this red # Draw the Union Jack in the up-left quarter (using this blue and white) # Draw the roundel coat of arms of Western Australia # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relationships * Australiaball - Badly manages our economy, we get nothing. * South Australiaball - Neglected brother, i feel you. * New South Walesball, Victoriaball (Australia), Queenslandball - You eastern states take away everything. We would be so much better off without you, but nooo our government is over there, far away from here and can't be bothered to do anything about it, and can't give us at least some of what we should have. * Canberraball - The result from an argument of 2 states that shouldn't really of been that rich in the first place. * Australian Antarcticaball - Western Australia 2.0, just wait, all the miners will head south when we're done. Then we'll be left in the ruins. * Sakhaball - If it wasn't for yuo, then I would be the biggest country subdivision on Earth! most of your clay is uninhabitable anyway * Texasball - Haha you're so tiny, I'm bigger than you and Alaskaball put together! Well... not really Mining. Still mining... Gallery AustraliaballSub.png federation.jpg Australian_gay_marrige.jpg Western Australian Economy.jpg SleepyTimeAbo.png Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Oceania Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Australiaball Category:Commonwealth Category:Monarchy Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Desert Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of Austaliaball Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:Island Countryball Category:Red Blue Yellow White Black Category:Replace Image